Promises
by Shezu
Summary: This is a one-shot I am doing for the Shezu/DarkAssassin wars. It is about a girl who is in love with Sephiroth but he leaves and she isn't sure he's coming back. Warning, slight attmepted suicied. Enjoy.


**Hello all. Here's the deal, xxDarkAssassinxx-san challenged me to a one-shot war, friendly of course, to see who is better, Sephiroth or Genesis. They are called the Shezu/DarkAssassin wars, DarkAssassin-san came up with the name and idea. ^.^ I will put up a poll on my profile asking whether you like The infamous General Sephiroth or The one-winged angel Genesis, again Darkassassin's words not mine. ^.^ Please vote which one you like more, not based on which writer you like more. ^.^ Please Read and Review. Thank you and enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

"Please don't go!!!" She cried. Kimi was standing in the rain outside of the new Shinra building. Her clothes were soaked with the cold rain but she paid it no mind. She stared at his back, the rain falling down his back of his black leather coat, his long silver hair a slightly darker shade. His body was tense and his hands were clenched at his sides. He didn't turn to her but he didn't continue walking either. Kimi tried again.

"Please come back Sephiroth! If you go to him you'll be killed again!" She cried, cursing at her own weak voice. She moved closer and reached out to Sephiroth.

"Please Sephiroth." She whispered. Her voice was still weak. She stepped close enough to touch Sephiroth. She reached up, hesitantly, and let her hands ghost again the black leather of his shoulder, something no one but Sephiroth would be able to feel. He shuttered a little at her touch. She was probably the only person who could come so close behind him without losing their head to his long sword, Masumune. Sephiroth reached over his shoulder with his corresponding hand and placed it on top of hers. Sephiroth entwined his fingers with hers.

"Kimi." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulled her around so she was in front of him, keeping their hands together. The way he twirled her around made it seem like she was dancing with him, spinning her gracefully forward. She looked up at him, meeting his green eyes with her blue ones. She saw something she didn't like in those eyes. She looked to the side, avoiding that look that she saw in his eyes far too often. She saw pain, an apology, and goodbye. Most of all, what she hated more than anything, was that she saw that his mind was made up. She felt a tear fall free and slide down her cheek, melding into a strand of her, long, dark brown, hair, that was plastered to her cheek from the rain.

The rain continued to fall on the two of them as they stood there in silence. They both knew what was he'd chosen. Kimi felt another tear escape her hold. Sephiroth seemed to notice this time. He grabbed her chin gently and tilled her head up so that she looked up at him. She stared into his eyes, hoping her sadness wasn't showing in her eyes and that the rain hid her tears. She wasn't that lucky. She felt Sephiroth's thumb caress her cheek softly. He brushed her tear away with his thumb, which wasn't of much use considering it was still pouring rain.

"I'm sorry, Kimi." He said, his voice soft as if he was trying to comfort her. Kimi felt tears pour from her eyes. She didn't want Sephiroth to go meet with Cloud. She was afraid of what would happen. What if something went wrong and something happened to him. She couldn't stand the thought of Sephiroth not being in her life.

"Please don't cry, Kimi. I'll be fine. I'm doing this so we can be together. I won't let myself die, for your sake as well as mine." He said giving her a warm smile, something only Kimi ever got to see. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Promise?" Her voice was weak and it made her sound like she was begging, which wasn't sure she wasn't. Sephiroth chuckled lightly. He tilted her head up. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He leaned down towards her, his face only centimeters from her own.

"I promise. I'll be back within three days." He whisper, his lips brushing against her own, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Sephiroth smiled again and closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and a little desperate. He was a good kisser. Kimi felt him deepen the kiss when his tongue slid across her lips. Most people wouldn't guess but Sephiroth was very gentlemanly and sweet when he kisses. Kimi opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue slide gracefully into hers. Kimi melted into the kiss. Sephiroth held her close to his body, keeping her from falling to the ground.

After an exciting moment, Sephiroth pulled away. He smiled down at her. He slowly, reluctantly, let go of her.

"I promise." He said again. Kimi nodded slowly. He walked around her and walked in the direction he was headed before. She watched him go, standing still in the rain till he was out of sight. Not once did he look back but it didn't matter, she knew it wasn't something he'd do. Kimi continued to stand in the rain, watching the spot Sephiroth had disappeared. She didn't even think of moving before a voice called her attention.

"If you don't come inside and dry off, you'll catch a cold." The voice was calm and smooth. Kimi jumped a little and she turned around. Rufus, her boss, was standing in the door way of the Shinra building behind her. He had a towel in his hand. He held his other hand out to her. Rufus was the one who found her as a little girl, collapsed on the side of the road. He took her in and raised her like she was his little sister, he always told her not to call him dad because he didn't want to feel old. Kimi felt the tears fill in her eyes. She ran to Rufus and threw her arms around his neck. Rufus held his ground and let her hug him, ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet and she was staining the shoulder of his jacket with her tears. Rufus pulled the long towel over her body, now shaking with sobs and cold.

"Come on. Let go inside and get warmed up." Rufus said quietly. Rufus pulled her into his arms and walked inside. Kimi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rufus?" She asked, quietly.

"Hm?" Came his reply, keeping his eyes straight forward as he continued down the hall.

"Why did you hire Sephiroth?" Rufus had hired Sephiroth without as second thought when Kimi had asked him. Rufus didn't speak for a moment. He made his way into her office on the ground floor. He set her on the black leather couch in front of her desk. He crouched down in front of her and proceeded in drying her hair as he spoke.

"I'd seen his change of heart when he met you. I know he could be trusted now." He said, his voice was soft and calm as he spoke. He smiled up at her. Kimi smiled back.

"Yeah."

Three days later.

"He still isn't here?" Reno asked Rude, both of whom stood in her office. Work was finished for the two Turks but they stayed with Kimi while she finished her work. They both knew about Sephiroth, so did the other Turks.

"Reno!" Rude scolded, noticing how upset Kimi was. Reno shrugged it off. He walked over to Kimi who was trying to busy herself with the rest of her paper work. He watched her over her shoulder but was oddly quiet. She looked up at him after a moment, disturbed by the talkative Turk's lack of conversation. She found her answer, he was leaning against the wall, his eyes and head dropping. She smiled at him.

"You guys can go. I'm almost finished here." Reno looked up at her and nodded. Kimi turned to Rude who nodded his appreciation himself. They both walked out the door, bidding Kimi goodbye. Kimi went back to her paper work, trying to distract herself. She was startled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

It was Rufus.

She flipped it open and press the phone to her ear.

"Kimi?" Came Rufus' voice, uncharacteristically uneasy. Rufus was never uneasy.

"Y-yes?" She was hesitant to know what had Rufus on edge.

"We. . .we are told that. . .Sephiroth's gone." Kimi was stunned. Sephiroth? Gone? The phone slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, ignoring the yelling she heard on the other end of the phone. She was devastated and angry. She could bare the thought of living without Sephiroth. He body shook with sobs. She stood abruptly and slammed her fists into the desk, breaking it in half. She felt splinters of the desk slicing her hands. She didn't pay it any attention.

What did catch her attention, however, was a small shiny metal letter knife.

Depression overwhelming her, she reached for the knife. The handle was cold against her palm. Tears pouring down her cheeks, she held the knife in both hands and aimed it at her chest. She pulled back and closed her eyes. She took a deep, uneasy, breath and. . .

Her hand stopped when something cold and firm wrapped around it.

Kimi's eyes flew open. Standing in front of her, his face full of anger and fear, was none other than her love, Sephiroth.

"S-Sephiroth? Am I dreaming?" Sephiroth removed the knife from her hands and pulled her into a loving embrace. No, it wasn't a dream. She felt the warmth and strength of the embrace. Sobs shook her body once again and she cried into Sephiroth's chest.

"What were you thinking?" He growled. Kimi felt the rumble of his voice against her cheek.

"I-I could. . .I couldn't live with out you Sephiroth!" She choked out, burying herself further in Sephiroth's chest. He sighed and pulled her closer.

"I promised I would come back." He whispered, pressing his face against her soft hair. Kimi looked up at him, relief on her face.

"Yeah. You always keep your promises." Sephiroth smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a relief filled kiss. She was never going to let him go, that was for sure.

"I wanted to settle thing, Kimi." Sephiroth pulled away, much to Kimi's despair. But her sad face turned to one of shock and happiness when the great general Sephiroth reached into his coat and got down on one knee. He pulled out a small black jewelry box with a silver ribbon on top. He opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold engagement ring.

"I'll always keep my promises, if you marry me." Kimi smiled from ear to ear and she threw herself at Sephiroth. Sephiroth caught her easily in his arms and twirled her around.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She cried. Sephiroth set her down and looked at her, a broad smile on his face, something rare for the ex-general. Kimi returned the smile, her earlier depression forgotten. She stood on her tip toes and collided her lips against his. Sealing the promise.

Sephiroth always kept his promises to her, never once did he let her down.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please do not forget to vote in the poll. I hope you liked it, it was my first one-shot. ^.^ Please Review as well. I would like your feed back. Thanks again everyone.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
